Antimicrobial agents have been used within and/or on medical devices such as intraocular lenses, contact lenses, sutures, meshes, packages containing such devices, and the like. However, some medical devices may not provide effective levels of antimicrobial activity for a sufficient period of time. Moreover, antimicrobial agents on medical devices can be undesirably transferred to their packages, requiring the use of higher levels of antimicrobial agents in order to obtain the desired antimicrobial effect upon implantation or use of the medical devices in vivo.
Accordingly, there is a need for medical devices, packaging materials and textiles that can retain enhanced antimicrobial efficacy.